Memories of Yesterday
by Fresley
Summary: Harry loses the thing he loves above all things. HHr


Memories Of Yesterday  
  
By:  
  
SEB  
  
Harry and Hermione are about twenty-three in this story. It  
  
is very very sad. has character death. H/HG no warnings   
  
rated PG for violence.  
  
Chapter one:  
  
Hello  
  
Playground school bell rings again  
  
Blood rushed from Harry's face as a curse hit him in his side, forcing him to his knees,   
  
as the world swam in his vision his attention was suddenly caught by a girl with bushy brown hair.  
  
As if in a dream he watched Hermione turn to him, watched her realize that he was down, watched  
  
her start to run towards him. When a blinding flash of green light enveloped her in its glow bending   
  
her body into an almost graceful arc, then he saw her fall. He was not aware that he was   
  
staggering to his feet. He heard someone scream and then he realized with shock it was him.   
  
Firing curses wildly at the enemy he rushed toward her.  
  
Rain Clouds Come to play again  
  
Rain started to pour from the sky as he fell beside her, raindrops mingling with tears he was not   
  
aware of shedding. He rocked her cold body talking whispering things in her ear how she would be   
  
alright how he loved her. . . How he would never let her go. His fingers tangled in her matted and   
  
bloody hair.  
  
Has no one told you shes not breathing  
  
Rocking, rocking, rocking   
  
He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and a voice in his ear  
  
"She's gone Harry." He pushed the hand away, and ignored the words that were said and kept   
  
rocking back and forth.  
  
Hello I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to hello  
  
She's not gone I'm just dreaming,  
  
Dreaming   
  
Dreaming   
  
Dreaming. . .   
  
if I smile and don't believe soon I know I'll wake from this dream  
  
Ron looked at him worriedly, "She's gone Harry she's dead." Harry looked back at him.   
  
"She's not. I'm just dreaming, still dreaming."   
  
Rocking, rocking, rocking.  
  
don't try to fix me I'm not broken hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide don't cry  
  
Rocking   
  
Still dreaming  
  
As he looked at her he realized how pale she was. He kneaded his forehead with his knuckles   
  
Can't think. . .  
  
Can't think. . .  
  
His eyes widened with shock. He wasn't dreaming, it was real. It couldn't be real! He wouldn't let  
  
it be real!  
  
suddenly I know I'm not sleeping Hello I'm still here all thats left of yesterday   
  
"Hermione, Hermione, No Hermione!" He was shouting insanely now, burying his face in her  
  
blood spattered robes, he cried pitifully. Slowly he brought his eyes up to look at her cold face,   
  
moving so that he was kneeling by her side he tenderly caressed her features with his   
  
calloused hand, breath catching as he stared at the golden band that resided there, then   
  
stood and walked away never looking back at his love,  
  
At his wife.   
  
One Stone Angel  
  
Two Months Later in the middle of an October night a black haired man awakened from a   
  
nightmare sobbing convulsively. Breathing hard he calmed himself.  
  
Clutching at the wedding ring that hung from a chain at his neck, he rose from his bed, looking to   
  
the mirror he saw ice in the emerald gaze that stared unblinkingly back at him.   
  
Then he appearated away, appearing in field a single stone angel stood, the only monument to   
  
his love.   
  
Coming closer to the stone he was reminded once again of that night but only one tear escaped   
  
his eye. Reading the stone for what seemed the two hundredth time, his face crumpled in pain as a  
  
feeling of loss settling over him.  
  
Hermione Jean Granger Potter -   
  
beloved wife and daughter  
  
fell asleep in Jesus. . .   
  
He could not read the date. The date made it seem so cold, so impersonal.   
  
One silent stone angel was his companion. One hundred wonderful memories his only solace.  
  
The memories that flooded his mind were bittersweet, spilling over the carefully made barrier that  
  
he had built around his heart. When had his love for her started? He didn't really know, it came   
  
upon him so gradually that when he finally realized it, there was no shock in it. Shaking his head he   
  
smiled wryly.  
  
When he had walked away from the battlegrounds he had been surrounded by reporters, he  
  
had been pierced by their questions, they had bit into him like flea's, mercilessly  
  
tearing into tender flesh .  
  
Flash Back   
  
He was walking aimlessly the shock of loss slapping him in the face repeatedly, when the sounds   
  
of the approaching crowd pulled him from his thoughts voices shouting at him;  
  
a medley of insanity, questions weaving together wildly in unrecognizable patterns, untill one   
  
simpering voice permeated the air, Rita Skeeter, "So Mr. Potter," she said, her voice mockingly  
  
sympathetic, "How do you feel about your wife's death." Her words had made it more real then  
  
ever. He did not answer. He just looked at her with terribly empty eyes.   
  
Flash Forward  
  
Looking into the ever smiling face of the stone angel, he recalled a time about two weeks after   
  
Sirius's death, and when he had found out about the prophesy, he had broken down in the halls   
  
on is way to transfiguration , started screaming at Ron and Hermione to get Sirius.   
  
Over and over he screamed.   
  
Flash Back  
  
Ron had looked shell shocked, Hermione looked worried then she found her control. Telling Ron   
  
to go to Transfiguration and tell Professor McGonagol that she and Harry would be absent in   
  
class today that they would make-up the work. He had nodded dumbly and scampered off to   
  
class part worried for his friend, part relieved to get away.   
  
She had guided him to the abandoned common room, leading him to the couch in the farthest   
  
corner. She had held him rocking him, cradling him in her arms as a mother would her child,   
  
For a half an hour, she held him; comforting him, crying with him, most of all she was there   
  
for him. He never forgot that day. There was something so personal about that day that he held it   
  
only in his mind, he felt more for her in that moment, then for anyone he had ever known.  
  
After a while he calmed down, slowly sitting up, he looked at her,   
  
"Thank you."he said  
  
"Your welcome." she said smiling wearily at him, just saying 'Thanks' didn't seem to be enough,  
  
without thinking he brought up his hand till it was gently resting on her cheek, she smiled at him   
  
once more.  
  
He let his hand drop to his side. She stood and then helped him up, wrapping him into a hug.  
  
He was slightly surprised to say the least when a glistening tear made its way down her face.  
  
Rubbing her back he asked her; "Hermione, why are you crying? What's wrong?" he moved away,   
  
tipping her chin so that she was looking him in the eye.  
  
She freed herself from his grasp and started to pace, wringing her hands, then turning to him she   
  
said, "You go through so much everyday, and somehow you manage to keep your control.  
  
You suppress so much emotion." she sighed, "Then when you fall apart,   
  
I know this is going to sound kind of stupid, but I blame myself for not helping you enough. For not   
  
being able to keep you from hurting." He hadn't said anything during her short speech, and suddenly   
  
crossed to where she stood, and gently griped her arms, staring at her in wonderment, "You  
  
are the most amazing person I've ever met." He stated awe filling his voice.   
  
She started to interrupt; "Harry. . ." but he didn't let her, saying; "You are so, wonderful. For the life   
  
of me, I don't know what did to deserve you as a-a friend." When she answered her voice was   
  
think with emotion, "Thank you Harry," after taking a moment to collect herself she said,  
  
"And you Harry Potter, are quite the charmer." Her words were in jest but another tear threatened   
  
to make it's way down her face.   
  
Giving a mock bow, Harry gallantly offering her his arm, she took it in a flourish, saying, "If we hurry  
  
we should be able to make it to Potions on time." when Harry laughed at her, she glared at him   
  
playfully.  
  
When she pointed her wand at his face he cowered theatrically,. She whispered "Clearusdeanum".  
  
Pointing the wand at her own face she repeated the incantation, Harry watched inquisitively as all  
  
the traces of tears disappeared.  
  
"That's wicked, Hermione!" She smiled at him as they grabbed their school bags and climbed out   
  
the portrait hole   
  
Walking from the common room Harry reached across the distance between them to take her   
  
hand in his.  
  
flash forward  
  
How he missed her.  
  
Running calloused fingers across the angel's cold face he sighed sadly, then turned and made his  
  
way home.  
  
The Memories of Yesterday  
  
Harry walked into his closet, glancing briefly at what had been designated as Hermione's Side   
  
but something caught his eye, their was an edge of too familiar lace peaking over the corner of a small   
  
black box, he just couldn't place why.  
  
Lifting the lid of the box a gasp of air seemed to be pulled from him.  
  
Hermione's wedding Vail,   
  
As he ran his fingers over the material memories flooded back to him startling him with there clarity,  
  
::Flash Back::  
  
He looked tenderly up into Hermione's eyes and finally said it;  
  
"I love you Hermione Granger.  
  
Her eyes were shimmering in the soft light as she replied ever so softly,  
  
" I love you to."  
  
::Flash Forward::  
  
And not to long after that he had asked her to marry him and she had said yes.  
  
::Flash back::  
  
The doors to the great hall had opened and suddenly Harry was seeing the most beautiful sight  
  
known to man.   
  
Walking in on her fathers arm was the woman he loved.  
  
Their lives were joined.  
  
He had never been happier in his whole life.  
  
::.Flash Forward.::  
  
Slowly Harry looked at his wedding band carefully examining the interior until he came upon these  
  
words;  
  
For love as strong as this shall last beyond eternity  
  
She had engraved it herself (with a charm) early on the morning before their 1st anniversary while  
  
Harry was still asleep.  
  
Easily slipping it back on his finger without waking him.   
  
And suddenly he knew that it was time to let go; not of her never of her, but  
  
Of the bitterness that threatened to destroy him. Siting in the corner of his closet clutching   
  
Hermione's Vail to his chest he cried as never before,  
  
Memories so many memories  
  
"I love you Harry, now and for always."  
  
"I now pronounce you man and wife.  
  
You may kiss the bride"  
  
"Oh Hermione," Harry suddenly proclaimed, his voice raspy from crying,  
  
"I wish you were here with me and I want you to know that I will always love you,  
  
how, I will miss you."   
  
And somewhere in the distance a song began to play,  
  
I close my eyes   
  
and here there   
  
in the shadows I  
  
see your light   
  
you come to me   
  
out of my dreams   
  
across the night  
  
you take my hand   
  
though you may be   
  
so many stars away   
  
I know that our spirits   
  
and souls are one  
  
we've circled the moon and we've   
  
touched the sun  
  
so here we'll stay for   
  
always forever beyond   
  
here and on to eternity for always forever   
  
for us there's no time and no space no barrier   
  
our love won't erase where ever you go I know   
  
you'll still be with me from this day on I   
  
certain that I'll never be alone I know what   
  
my must have always known that love has a   
  
power all its own that for always for ever   
  
now we can fly and for always and always we   
  
will go on beyond goodbye   
  
for always   
  
forever   
  
beyond here   
  
and on to eternity   
  
for always and ever   
  
you'll be a part of me   
  
and for always forever a thousand tomorrow's  
  
may cross the sky and always and always we   
  
will go on beyond goodbye-   
  
Josh Groban and Laura Fabian  
  
for always  
  
The End  
  
This is kinda a ruff draft so I'm looking for some critics, you know help with errors that I missed.  
  
I don't harry potter or any characters   
  
or songs used in this story 


End file.
